Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus including a fixing device and a controller, a method for controlling the fixing device, and a medium storing a program that is to be executed on a computer controlling the fixing device.
Description of the Related Art:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-171480 discloses a method for controlling a heater of a fixing device. Specifically, when a target temperature is raised from 150° C. to 180° C., temperature adjustment control is switched from PI control to P control to gradually increase the target temperature by 5° C. When a heater temperature reaches a switching temperature (165° C.), the temperature adjustment control is switched to the PI control to gradually raise the target temperature by 5° C. until the target temperature reaches 180° C.